Sleepy Spencer
by BabyyBre
Summary: This is one night Charlie Weasley wants help the person he loves the most in the world.


Title:** A Sleepy Spencer**

Summary: This is one night Charlie Weasley wants help the person he loves the most in the world.

"I've always envied people who sleep easily. Their brains must be cleaner, the floorboards of the skull well swept, all the little monsters closed up in a steamer trunk at the foot of the bed." - David Benioff

A/N: In this short one shot they are married.

* * *

><p>*** A Sleepy Spencer ***<p>

Spencer Reid hasn't got a good night sleep in five years. He remembers he last time he got a good night sleep. It was two days before getting kidnapped, and drugged.

Now, he was on the couch. He eyes were struggling to stay open as he read through the latest psychology textbook. He needed sleep, but he didn't want to sleep.

Charlie Weasley walked through his boyfriend's apartment door, with a smile on his face. He was happy, very happy. "Spencer." He called into the living room. "I found cheesecake. And I brought you coffee!" He set both the cup of coffee and the cheesecake on the table, before walking into the living room as he slipped off his coat.

"The coffee shop said they make the best cheesecake in the city. I thought we'd see if they were telling the truth. I bet they're but merlin, cheesecake is..." Charlie stopped talking when he noticed Spencer on the couch, half sleeping.

"Baby..." Charlie smiles to himself as he takes a mental picture of Spencer, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of his life. He slows walks to the couch, bending down, so he could face him. "Baby boy." He said again, shaking Spencer lightly.

Spencer turned his head towards Charlie's head, stretching out his arm towards him. "Don't leave, you just got here."

Charlie chuckled to himself. "Baby boy, I am going nowhere. Are you sleepy?"

"No." He says firmly.

"Liar." Charlie leaned in to give Spencer small kiss on the lips. "Come to bed, Spence."

"No." He said to husband firmly.

"For me, Spence?"

"I'm not tired." Spencer said. "I was waiting up for you, reading…" He trailed off, yawning.

"Spencer, you are tried." Charlie said to his husband. He slipped the book out of his hands, took off Spencer's glasses and set both things on the table. "Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not moving." Spencer said sternly.

Charlie grins. "Alright, Doctor Reid. The hard way it is." Charlie put his arms under his husband, and lifted him up from the couch. He smiled to himself as he saw the expression on his face go from stressed to peace. "You need sleep, Spence."

"No, I don't." He shook his head lightly.

"Yes, I do. Everyone needs sleep." Charlie grinned. "You are a genius aren't you? Shouldn't you know this?"

Spencer rose his hand in the air, and waved it. "Eh, I am a genius. But I do not know everything. I don't know why everyone thinks that."

"Honey." Charlie said quietly as he opened the door to their bedroom. "Everyone needs sleep. Everyone does. If you can't sleep you body won't heal itself, it lets your brain relax. And I'm sure your brain needs relaxing, because you think too much."

"You know a lot about sleep." Spencer looks at his husband, surprised.

"Well, I have someone in my life who thinks he doesn't need any sleep. He must think he's superman or something. But again, superman did need sleep sometimes." Charlie smirks. "I try to know everything I need to know to take care of the person I love."

"And?" Spencer said softly, as Charlie laid him on the bed. Charlie stripped down to his boxers before taking the empty spot beside Charlie.

"And…and what?" Charlie asked confused, as he slips his arms around Spencer and brought him close to him.

"And…I love you." Spencer kissed the cheek of the love his life before laying his head on Charlie's chest.

Charlie slid one of his hands through Spencer's hair as he smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that Spencer Reid was his, for the rest of his life. "Mr. Reid…" Charlie said quietly, hoping that Spencer was asleep but if he wasn't, he could say what he wanted to say.

"Yes, Charlie?" Spencer yawned, snuggling closer to his husband.

"I love you." Charlie said quietly, still holding him tight and running a hand through his air.

"I know." Spencer yawned once more, and Charlie smiled as he saw Spencer relax.

"Sleep, baby. Sleep." Charlie kept running his hand through Spencer's hair, watching his breathing go soft. He smiled to himself when he knew that Spencer was finally asleep. Charlie kissed his hair. "I love you, Spencer Reid. And I was always be here, watching over you. To make sure you're happy and you're safe."

*** Sleepy Spencer ***


End file.
